Reflections on darkness
by Reformed37
Summary: In which Feliciano reflects on his secret relationship with his fratello… One-shot for the amazing Letsnottalkaboutitaye ;)


**REFLECTIONS ON DARKNESS**

 **Author note - no one gets kicked out of bed. Enough said.**

* * *

 _I hate him and I want him. Perhaps it's one thing giving rise to the other, who knows? I don't care. What he can give me, and I him, no one else can give either of us. It's the danger, it's the excitement, the plain_ wrongness _of what we're doing. In the damnedest sin, in the most profound darkness, we belong to each other._

 _It's late afternoon as I walk through the empty hallway to his room, the apparently innocent hours of the day when I know for sure that he's alone. Antonio is always out at this time, probably down at the gym, so I can have him all to myself._

 _Our lips meet the very moment he opens the door and his scent fills my nostrils, something addictive and as feral as the teeth mercilessly digging into my bottom lip. I shouldn't like this, there's no reason, he's got nothing of my Ludwig's sweet kisses, or of the way the other murmurs loving little nothings against my mouth between gentle touches._

 _But I do._

 _As the door is closed and locked, like one's lips sealed over a dirty secret, I waste no time and hastily push him against the desk, making a pile of books collapse to the floor. He bites his own lip in anticipation, flicking dark, coffee-colored strands out of his eyes as he does so, a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes. Slowly I lower myself on my knees, fingers caressing his sides until they're low enough to hook into the waistband of his jeans while I pop his button open with my tongue and pull the zipper with my teeth._

 _His fingers grip the desk shakily and he's nearly holding his breath while I nip down his happy trail and I smile naughtily before delivering the slightest bite to his hardened flesh. I tease him with my tongue slowly, up and down, on the underside and over the tip, because I enjoy torturing him and because I know he can't take it, my precious little Lovi…_

 _Indeed, soon enough – it never takes much work, not with him - his fingers fist into my hair which reminds him of hot chocolate and he pulls me up forcefully, painfully even, to press his mouth against mine and taste a bit of himself on my lips. The uniform shirt is rapidly unbuttoned and clawed off my shoulders as he guides me blindly towards the messy bed and we tumble together, bouncing on the mattress._

 _His fingers take the time to appreciate the smoothness of my skin as I work to rid myself of the rest of my clothing and my now free legs finally wrap around his hips. My own hands slip impatiently under the hem of his shirt, searching the soft skin under the fabric I want off of him so I can grip his bare shoulders and dig my nails in his back. Hungry lips nibble on my pulse point, then my collarbone and further down, teeth grazing my skin lightly as his torso is finally bare under my fingers, all mine to roam. We must be ever careful not to leave any marks, even as we're burning with the want to scratch and tear, to etch ourselves into the other's flesh for good._

 _There's a cheeky smile on his lips as he uses his teeth to tear the condom wrapper, hazel eyes boring into mine as I inhale sharply and shudder, lifting my leg up his torso. I pull him down into a kiss as soon as he's eased himself into me and bite his mouth as hard as I can, drawing blood off his chapped lip. Yes, he's sticking to the no marks convention, but I can't help breaking it every now and then. My brother is mine to use for my guilty pleasure and I want him to keep it in mind._

 _Our bodies move in sync, roughly, greedily and even through the lustful haze is frighteningly obvious how well we fit each other, my mouth on his, my legs around his waist, my fingers tangled in his lusciously dark hair. And he knows my body instinctively, all the right buttons to push, in and out, each thrust and each stroke bringing me closer to the brink of absolute pleasure. And when I finally cry out my ecstasy his name is on my lips, shamelessly, and I don't give a fuck who might hear me. He smiles smugly between pants as he hovers over me, leaning in to tug at my bottom lip with his teeth one last time._

' _Whore' he calls me and I slap him across the face as hard as I can._

 **THE END**


End file.
